Nintendo HyperSphere:Mario Kart 9
Mario Kart 9 is a Mario kart racing game for the Nintendo HyperSpace and it's the eleventh instalment of the Mario Kart franchise and the ninth instalment in the series. Gameplay Mario Kart 9 is a racing game featuring several single and multiplayer modes, playing with many selectable Mario franchise characters on custom karts and motorcycles, with added gliders and rudders. The player can choose an either third-person or first-person perspective of the game. Also, they can perform many tricks to gain boost, such as drifts, slipstreams, stunts and wheelies (motorcycles only). Like Mario Kart 8, it will have anti-gravitational tracks and collect coins. These coins will be used to unlock features in the game and also serve as virtual money in the Google+ and Facebook-powered Miiverse. They will also be 20 racers, with an option of adding two characters in one kart, like on Mario Kart Double Dash. Also you can create your own tracks and share them online. Additional modes included Free Roam, in which you get to roam freely on an empty background with a CPU or multiplayer racer and try to hit them with items. There's also Chase Mode, in which you are in an endless road and try to get away from Lakitu. Track Creator In the track creator, you can either create a racing track or a battle arena. The road can be a street road, a tile road, a dirt road, a sand road, a castle road, a rug road, a rainbow road, a glass road, a cloud road, a floor road, a sidewalk road, a clay road, a soil road, a pipe road, a mud road, or you can paint a road in your preferred colorand texture, or upload your own pattern, or make your own platform or have a "blank" road. You can also edit the terrain and add enemies and obstacles (goombas, paragoombas, koopas, lakitus, pokers, thwromps, cheep cheeps or moles), buildings in which you can adjust length, width, height and size (houses, barns, skyscrapers, airports, mansions, apartments, schools, fireplaces, police departments, castles, fortresses or towers), trees (city, pine, forest, or palm tree), TVs, screens, switches, item boxes, shortcuts, grabbles, non-racing cars or moving shapes in certain shapes (personal cars, vans, 4x4s, taxies, commercial trucks, busses, double-deckers, trains, airplanes, UFOs, spaceship, rockets, roller coasters, golf carts, trollies, tanks, or bumper carts), or create your own base and add paint or upload your own pattern. You can edit the setting in the park, grassland, desert, island, beach, lava, space, house, forest, jungle, farm, suburbs, industrial area, mountain, snowland, city, highway, stadium or racing circuit. You can also edit the time (dusk, sunrise, morning, ,before noon, noon, afternoon, sunset, twightlight, dawn and night), the water level or lava level (on a concave area or general course), gravitational pull, altitude, fogginess or dust, sunlight and rain or snow in the level. You can use the music from the tracks in the game, from previous games or upload music that you created (however, not music stored on in the music file to prevent copyright violations). You can upload the custom track locally to a friend and allow editing and two people can cooperate to create a level in multiplayer mode. You can also add shortcuts, add "breadcrumbs", add barriers (either invisible or as barricades in which you can choose the game's version or create your own) adjust time up to 99 minutes, 59 seconds and 999 milliseconds (1 hour, 39 minutes, 59 seconds and 999 milliseconds) and adjust laps up to 99 laps and if the item box gives a specific item or multiple ones. Also, you can use Google Maps to copy a real area onto the track creator. The maximum length on the track is 5,000 meters. You can also open a source to alternatively design the track by coding. New Features *You can create your own course and upload them to the internet on the public server or on your own private server, similar to Little Big Planet Karting for the Playstation 3. You can also upload your own background music for your custom course from music you have created. *You can use the coins to either buy more features to your customisable kart or use them as virtual Mii money. *When playing online, you have two options, play on a public server or play on a private server. A public server isn't own by anyone, but private servers are owned by admins that can either modify the settings and either choose the option to pick the next game or let every player randomly vote. Admins can also kick and ban players. *For blind players, it has Voice Assistant and an in-game GPS system which tells which direction to go and hazards around them. This can be turned on or off in the game's settings. *You can have conversations with other players by the internet with the microphones implanted on your console or controller. You can either make the conversation appear whenever you are, or depending on the distance of the player you are speaking with. You can also type to other users within the interval of switching games. *You can get extra head starts and boosts. At the start of the game. You can get them with Gift Boxes that appear in the game. *There are daily challenges in that require you to find letters that match out a word to win prizes. Returning Features *Ballon Battle will have the same rules as in Mario Kart Wii for the Nintendo Wii and in Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS. *Bob-omb Blast will return from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo Game Cube. *It can uphold up to 20 players in one course, which came from F-Zero X for the Nintendo 64. **'New:' In offline VS mode and Battle Mode or on your own private online server, you can limit the number of players from 2 to 20. *It has the top 4 players that appears on the left edge of the screen (only on Console Mode), which last appeared on Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo Game Cube. *It is possibe that the game may feature two players in one kart, similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo Game Cube. *Like the anti-gravitational effects on Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U, it will return to this game. *You have the option to use the classic automatic drift from the classic arcade-style games of the Mario Kart series or the manual drift from the fast party-style games, as seen in Mario Kart Wii for the Nintendo Wii. *Like on Mario Kart: Super Circuit, the kart one position above you will have the number of its position on top of the opponent's head. It will also have a symbol warning users on curves and turns. *Since Mario Kart 8 and has appeared on two other previous games, evey player is given three lives if the player chooses to restart. **'NEW:' You can earn one life if you get a 1-UP mushroom or pay 100 coins. *Since Mario Kart 64 for the Nintendo GameCube, it has a meter in replace of the map (console mode only). Controls Note: When you pause the game in the middle of the game, the controls of the game will pop out. You can also change control options and change controllers. When not playing, you may do this at the game's settings. Main Controls/Classic Controller/Game Pad Option A *'Left Trackball/D-Pad:' Steer *'Right Trackball:' Switch POV/Horn *'A:' Gas *'B:' Breaks *'X/ZL:' Use item *'Y:' Look back *'Touch Screen/Left Trackball:' Switch to big and detailed map or show/hide meter *'L:' Grapple *'R:' Drift/Jump *'ZR:' Slap Option B *'Left Trackball/D-Pad:' Steer *'Right Trackball:' Switch POV *'A:' Drift/Jump *'X:' Use item *'Y:' Look back *'ZR:' Gas *'ZL:' Breaks *'Touch Screen:' Switch to big and detailed map or show/hide meter *'L:' Grapple *'R:' Slap Gyro Control *'Tilt:' Steer *'Right Trackball/D-Pad:' Switch POV *'A:' Drift/Jump *'X:' Use item *'Y:' Look back *'ZR:' Gas *'ZL:' Breaks *'Touch Screen:' Switch to big and detailed map or show/hide meter *'L:' Grapple Remote Wheel *'Tilt:' Steer *'Right Trackball:' Switch POV *'ZR:' Gas *'ZL:' Breaks *'Y/Touch Screen:' Switch to big and detailed map or show/hide meter *'X:' Use item *'A:' Drift/Jump Balance Board *'Tilt:' Steer *'Right Trackball:' Switch POV *'Balance Board:' Gas/Break *'Y/Touch Screen:' Switch to big and detailed map or show/hide meter *'X:' Use item *'A:' Drift/Jump Nunchuck *'D-Pad on Remote/Y:' Use item *'Trackball on Nunchuck:' Steer *'A:' Gas *'B:' Grapple *'C/Z:' Drift *'X:' Look back Characters *Names with an asterisk (*) are locked characters that are unlocked either by achievements or by virtual money. You can also use Amiibos. Lightweights *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones* *Goomba* *Toad *Toadette* *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach* *Baby Daisy* *Baby Wario* *Baby Waluigi* *Lemmy Koopa* *Shy Guy* *Paratroopa* *Lakitu* Middleweights *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo* *Bowser Jr.* *Diddy Kong* *Baby Rosalina* *Diddy Kong* *Koopalings* **Iggy Koopa* **Larry Koopa* **Roy Koopa* **Wendy Koopa* **Ludwig Koopa* *R.O.B.* *Game n' Watch Man* Heavy Weights *Donkey Kong *Morton Koopa* *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Rosalina *Funky Kong* *King Boo* *Dry Bowser* Courses Retro courses from Super Mario Kart for the SNES run for 5 laps. All other courses (including Nitro Courses) run by 3 laps. There's also a training course to teach beginners how to play the game, such as how to manipulate the kart in certain modes, steering, drifting, and using and avoiding items. Regular Cups *Nitro Grand Prix **Mushroom Cup ***Mario Circuit ***Yoshi Plains ***Boo's Mansion ***Moo Moo Fields ***Luigi Circuit **Flower Cup ***Mushroom Highway ***Penguin Winterland ***Waluigi Casino ***Delfino Plaza ***Daisy Garden **Star Cup ***DK Safari ***Sherbet Mountain ***Pipe Land ***Koopa City ***Lakitu Clouds **Special Cup ***Wario Stadium ***Disco Club ***Boo Woods ***Bowser Castle ***Rainbow Road *Retro Cup **Shell Cup ***DS Figure 8 Circuit ***Wii Toad Factory ***WiiU Water Park ***SNES Choco Island 1 ***GCN Dry Dry Desert **Banana Cup ***GBA Cheep Cheep Island ***DS Shroom Ridge ***Wii Daisy Circuit ***GBA Cheese Land ***WiiU Twisted Mansion **Leaf Cup ***N64 Wario Stadium ***WiiU Sunshine Airport ***SNES Vanilla Lake 1 ***3DS Neo Bowser City ***GBA Yoshi Desert **Lightning Cup ***Wii Moonview Highway ***GBA Ribbon Road ***3DS Rosalina's Ice World ***SNES Bowser Castle 3 ***GBA Rainbow Road DLC Courses Battle Arenas *Nitro **Block Hut **Stunt Ring **Play House **Bob-omb Battlefield **Puzzle Citadel **Pipe Tunnel **Mario Ship **Volcano Edge *Retro **SNES Battle Corse 2 **N64 Double Deck **GBA **NGC Block City **DS Palm Shore **Wii Funky Stadium **3DS Honeybee Hive **Wii U DLC Arenas Items *'Coin:' Gives you a total for up to 5 coins and accelerates your speed. *'Banana:' Karts will spin out if it runs into a banana, and it can be thrown forward or placed from behind. *'Quintuple Banana:' Gives you five bananas, held from behind. *'Green Shell:' It is an indestructible shell that goes straight and hits any random player it hits. *'Triple Green Shell:' Gives you three green shells that spins around your kart. *'Red Shell:' If fired in front, it follows and hits the player in front of you (or in some occasions the player near you). If fired backwards, it will go into a straight line and will break after contact. *'Triple Red Shell:' Gives you three red shells that spins around your kart. *'Flying Red Shell:' Goes flying and explodes of the player in front of you and players near it. (NEW) *'Flying Blue Shell:' Goes flying and explodes of the player at first place and players near it. *'Bob-omb:' Can be thrown forward or dropped from the back, and will detonate if racers reaches its blast radius. *'Fake Item Block:' Tricks your opponent to make them trip over it. *'Mushroom:' Provides your kart with a speed boost. *'Triple Mushroom:' Provides your kart three mushrooms *'Golden Mushroom:' Provides a speed boost whenever you press X or L, but only until 30 seconds after its first press. *'Blooper:' Sprays ink to players ahead of you to reduce their visibility. *'Thundercloud:' Can be transmittable if made contact with another player and can shock you if not quick. *'POW Block:' Gives a short earthquake that spins a player that's in front of you around. *'Lightning:' Shocks all of your opponents to a small size for a short period of time and drops all of their items. *'Boomerang:' It can be used to throw it at opponents and returns to you. Infinite use until hit or fallen. *'Piranha Plant:' Chomps players that are near you. Gets loose when hit. *'Hammer:' Used to knock out players nearby by whacking them. (NEW) *'Nice Nine:' Gives you these nine items: Banana, Green Shell, Red Shell, Bob-omb, Fake-item box, Mushroom, Coin, Blooper and Star. (NEW) *'Gift Box:' A special items that gives you head starts, speed boosts, items, power-ups and extra coins that can be used at the start of a game. Power-ups *'Bullet Bill:' Gives you non-stop speed with near-invincibility for 15 seconds *'Starman:' Gives the player invincibility for a short period of time and gives you full protection. *'Fire Flower:' Gives you the ability to hurl fire balls to burn other players. Wears off after damage or when falling. *'Ice Flower:' Temporarily freezes players when hit by a snowball. (NEW) *'Super Leaf:' Gives you a tail to knock off karts and items as well as to give you a short jump. Wears off after damage or when falling. *'Mega Mushroom:' Gives you a bigger size in order to stumble on other players. *'Boo:' Gives user invisibility and steals items from karts one position above. It can also let you access hidden shortcuts. Trivia *This is the first game of the Mario Kart series to feature a course creator. *This is the first game of the Mario Kart series to have a training course. *This is the first game to have an accessible GPS system. *This is the second game to have five tracks in each course. The first game was Super Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. *The circuit and stadium music is similar to Mario Kart DS Beta SEQ_Circuit2, which was used as the music in tracks in which music hasn't been decided. The on,y difference are the instruments. Poll If you had a Nintendo HyperSpace, would you buy this game? Yes. Maybe. No. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart 9 Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo HyperSpace Category:Ismael777 Category:3D Games Category:2015 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games